<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dangerous Game by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340103">Dangerous Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666'>AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action thriller, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can win, not on their own. </p><p>But with their friends, they can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dangerous Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco Bott was frozen in place, unable to believe the truth.</p><p>Unable to believe that those he considered friends had betrayed.</p><p>'Not all of them', a small voice in his head said 'You still have friends. Your true friends.'</p><p>Images of Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Krista and Ymir appeared in his head, before fading away.</p><p>"That's right." Marco thought, his resolve rekindled</p><p>Adrenaline coursed through him as he leaped into the house, picking up his missing gear. He didn't have any time to waste. His former friends were sure to give chase.</p><p>And sure enough, he heard the tell-tale sounds of them drawing closer. </p><p>He ran out of the room, and ran down the stairs. Cautiously, he opened the door and looked around, just in case they were outside.</p><p>He was relieved to find out none of them were.</p><p>He turned his head towards the stairs. All three of them were on top, staring at him dispassionately.</p><p>Then they began to descend.</p><p>He darted out of the door and ran. Ran as fast as he could.</p><p>He needed to find someone. Anyone.</p><p>Or else they'll catch up to him and they'd kill him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>There was an unused house up ahead, and he moved towards it with great speed.<p>Some of his fellow trainees had a similar idea.</p><p>The five of them took shelter there, and barricaded the door to keep Titans out.</p><p>But for Marco, it wasn't just Pure Titans he was trying to keep out.</p><p>He was trying to keep them out too. </p><p>To get away from them.</p><p>"You're shaking." another trainee observed</p><p>"What's your name?" Marco asked, trying to appear nonchalant</p><p>"Simon." he replied "Simon Erkel."</p><p>"Well, Simon." Marco chuckled "I found out that three of my friends are bad people, and now they want to silence me. You might think that I am crazy, but I am not."</p><p>Simon's eyes widened.</p><p>He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again.</p><p>He was looking at something behind Marco.</p><p>Marco turned around and saw the Armored Titan peering through the window.</p><p>He reached for Marco with his large hand, but Marco jumped back, and out of range.</p><p>"It's not gonna be that easy, Braun." Marco said, deliberately addressing him with his surname</p><p>Like he addressed strangers. It was his way of ending their friendship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>